


Supersonics

by SanderRohde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OC centric, based on an ao3 comment I made on ‘All the Battles We Have Fought’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Based on a comment/oc made for the comment  I made on ao3, on ‘All the Battles we have Fought’ by https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/TillyJellyfishFox713. First chapter is that comment.Agent M., now dating CJ, has a date planned. It soon devolves into a conversation about their lifestyles and how it would be best... to keep their relationship on a precarious cliff.
Relationships: CJ/Agent 42, OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/gifts).



> I’m sorry. I got impatient.

\- Name CJ

-Age 16

-Gender Female

-Species minor deity (like only has godly blood, not much else useful)

-Pronouns and Sexuality- Female, she her hers

-Nationality White (US)

-Description of appearance Blond dyed hair, hazel eyes, skull hairpin, usually wears striped knitted dress.

-When/How you want to come in Whenever you can fit me

-When/How you want to leave (you don't have to leave if you don't want too!) Urgent emergency from wherever I come from ( you pick)

-Any pets or animals (please give me name, gender, speices and appearance of animal) N/A

-Weapons orange katanas

-Personality Generally happy/ optimistic

-Clothing striped knitted dress

-Powers Minor Fall powers ( as in wind, turning leaves orange, etc)

-Any other people? (max: 2) (can be love interest, friend, family, enemy, work friend) Love interest, goes by M. Also uses katanas, but has no powers and is an agent (agent 42) of Hydra. I am unaware that he is an agent of Hydra

-Family (you can be related to any of the avengers if you want but no siblings please. You can be a child of any of the characters Distant cousin of Thor. Godchild of Starlord, with whom I go out to coffee with sometimes.

-Job (you can work S.H.I.E.L.D, just tell me your agent name) (you can work for Hydra). Wanders around as a freelance reporter, but doesn’t publish anything too top secret about SHIELD, as she has an agreement with them.

-Backstory (try not to make it super tragic pls) Left on a spaceship towards California to become an actor, but landed in New York. Met Nick Fury and Phil Coulson. We have an agreement for diversions with mostly mild freelance news. This worked until I met agent 42, referred to as M. He wanted me to spill the information I had access to. I agreed, as long as I would be compensated somehow.

-Where you are from (can be anywhere) From somewhere close to where Asgard is, in a place with a lot of minor fae/spirit/deity

-Other (anything i haven't included)  
Acquired a cheesy Californian accent. Uses slang like ‘dude’ and ‘brah’ often.


	2. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ is impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like!

“You know, I kinda think I want a chai, brah. Let me order already. I have Apple Pay.”  
The fall fairy was getting impatient. Back on her planet, one could get chai in a few seconds!   
Her boyfriend was late again. She knew he had a government job, but the past few dates were always where the suited guy who was her date was late.   
She texted him again, to his monthly burner phone.   
“Are you coming or not, dude? If not, I don’t blame ya. It’s cold outside. Do you want me to go to your house? Oh, right. My drink is getting cold.”   
And send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. M. (Plume)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent M is on a mission helping Hydra get the Tesseract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!

Agent 42 steered his motorcycle nearer towards the last seen site of the Tesseract. Rumor had it, if you had that, you had it all. And his boss wanted it. They would pay him very handsomely to retrieve it. 

“Ready, boss,” he whispered into his comm in code, because they were overprotective of their undercover status, especially in SHIELD. 

He picked up the side of his ear and flicked it. 

“No, my girlfriend doesn’t know.”

The grainy audio on the other side suggested disbelief, then gasped, as if they had had an epiphany. Nodding along, Agent 42 finally listened in. 

“What about my girlfriend? Oh, no no.” 

He could almost hear a faint, “your loss” at the other end of the comm. 

42 squinted, and did something dangerous. He yelled. “Are you jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don’t?” 

His leather jacket ripped in the wind. He could have sworn the leaves agreed with this statement. He wouldn’t have been surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wouldn’t want to write something with her!!!! Love her, weird to think she was created basically on the spot by myself after reading the previously mentioned fic.


End file.
